


Gagging

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Edging, M/M, polishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tweeted Zayn with his hand over Niall's mouth and my brain went to really really fun places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagging

**Author's Note:**

> [THE TWEET](http://sevenpoints.tumblr.com/post/43151796768) (also hi that is my Tumblr).

“Just hold his cock with one hand,” Zayn was saying, “and then rub your palm over the head, really lightly.”

Liam gulped as he obeyed, looking up at Zayn uncertainly. The other boy grinned, languorous and lazy, lounging against the headboard like he didn’t have Niall sprawled back against his chest, red-faced and sweating. His erection was rock hard and hot in Liam’s hand, and when he swirled his palm over the crown Niall’s entire body went seized up, straining under the hand that Zayn kept clamped over his mouth.

“Is he—are you okay Niall?” Liam asked.

Niall blinked wildly, breathing deep through his nose, before nodding at Liam. His eyes were pleading, but he kept his hands dug into the bedding where Zayn had pressed them.

“Keep going,” Zayn urged, nuzzling Niall’s ear before licking it, delicately, the tip of his tongue tracing its curves while Niall’s eyes rolled up into his head.

Liam resumed petting Niall’s cock, following Zayn’s orders to slow down, speed up, stroke him properly then stop and just skim him with the tips of his fingers, until Niall’s flush had spread down to his belly and he was making voiceless choked-off sounds behind Zayn’s hand. That was the cue for Liam to stop altogether, sitting back on  his heels and breathing hard as Niall writhed, naked hips thrusting up into air.

“All right,” Zayn rasped, breathless himself. “Now swallow him.”


End file.
